Satellite dish antennas have gained popularity, in part, for their capability to provide TV programming from a number of program sources greater than that available from the local, terrestrial VHF and UHF stations. However, such dish antennas are adapted to receive video signals from satellites disposed in synchronous or stationary orbits about the earth to the exclusion of the locally transmitted VHF and UHF signals. To enable reception of locally transmitted video signals and the locally produced TV programs, it is necessary to also employ antennas that are adapted to receive signals in the VHF and UHF ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,334 of Amarillas et al. relates to a combination of a compact, rectangularly shaped assembly of a reflector or dish with fragmented curved surfaces and a VHF/UHF antenna, which is mounted on the reflector. Further, an amplifier processes the signals from the reflector and its waveguide. The antenna is mounted on the periphery of the reflector and its cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,336 of Shoemaker et al. discloses the combination of two antennas, the first comprises a nonconductive layer on which is deposited first and second radiators, and the second is in the form of a double curved dish. The first antenna is disposed in a housing, which includes a back plate. The plate conforms to the shape of the back of the double curved dish against which it is mounted.
None of the patents discussed above deal with the needs or problems presented by the aftermarket, where it is often desired to add UHF/VHF reception capability to an installed satellite dish antenna. Of course, a second UHF/VHF antenna could be installed at the expense of the esthetic appearance of the structure, e.g., a residence, to which two antennas are mounted. The resultant assembly of dish and UHF/VHF antennas must, of course, function when so assembled to receive their respective spectrums of the wireless video signal transmissions.
In a copending patent application Ser. No. 08/856,388, entitled "COMBINATION SATELLITE DISH WITH UHF/VHF ANTENNA" and filed May 15, 1997 in the name of Donald L. Snyder, there is disclosed an assembly comprising in its four figures a dish antenna and a UHF/VHF antenna, which includes two dipoles or portions. These portions are bent into a configuration similar to that of the dish. The UHF/VHF antenna is secured to the dish by supports. These supports are only described in the application as follows, "Supports 60 interposed between the portion 58 and the shell periphery 38, and the portion 56 and the shell periphery 38 support the upper region of the UHF/VHF antenna."
There are known a number of satellite dish antennas, which have different configurations. One such dish antenna is marketed under the trade name, Sat-Trol Satellite Dish and has at its periphery a lip. This lip is of a cylindrical configuration and extends from a rear side opposite to the front receiving side. A device or support is provided to secure an UHF/VHF antenna, e.g., a Sat-Trol antenna, to the Sat-Trol Satellite antenna. That securing device is made of plastic that has some flexibility and has a slot of a configuration to receive and secure therein the lip of the Sat-Trol Satellite Dish, whereby the UHF/VHF antenna may be mounted with respect to this Satellite Dish. However, this securing device is so designed, i.e., its slot is so configured to only receive the particular antenna, as to be used only with the Sat-Trol Satellite Dish. It would be desired, as taught by this invention, to have a securing device that is adaptable to receive readily and to be mounted firmly to any number of satellite dishes regardless of their configuration.
In addition, the Sat-TrolR UHF/VHF antenna includes a rectangularly shaped antenna holder, which is inserted into that bracket which is attached to the rear side of the satellite dish antenna. The dipoles of the Sat-TrolR UHF/VHF antenna are fixedly secured to the antenna holder. The cross-section of the mounting bracket is of a like configuration to that of the antenna holder, whereby the holder may be slid into the mounting bracket and secured thereto by a screw to provide further support for the UHF/VHF antenna with respect to the bracket.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.